The Digital Trilogy - Episode 5
by MetalAngemon
Summary: Kari, Ken, TK, and Allura have been left in Japan as the others venture to North America and expect a good relaxing time, but they're soon faced with the same challenges as the others and a group of comes to take thier lives. With no leader falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 5** - A Phoenix from the Ashes

Kari does have one of the strongest digimon in existence, but she is not a strong person. She is emotional and unreliable in solitary or leadership positions. Or at least she was.

This episode starts just after Kovin, Kelryn, Yolei and Izzy left for North America and follows the other half of the group.

**Chapter 1**

How's this? Allura asked, handing a baby bottle to Kari. Kari took the bottle and shook a few drops of the cream coloured fluid on her exposed arm.

That's about right. She said and walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Azuma was just waking up in his cradle. She picked him up and started feeding him.

Have you seen how many channels Kovin gets? TK asked from the couch.

Yeah. But surprisingly you never see him watching it. Allura said sitting beside him.

One thing I have seen him use in the Internet. And this is one hell of a connection. Ken said from the computer. How does he afford this?

I asked you guys over to help, said Kari. Not to move in. Ken didn't stop surfing the Internet, and TK didn't stop looking through channels. Kari turned away in disgust continuing to feed the infant.

* * *

After dinner, they had effectively moved in. The coffee table was covered with empty chip bags, pizza boxes and pop cans. Kari had given up trying to keep them out, and just made them all promise to clean the apartment when they left. Azuma had gone to sleep early and left Kari able to join the others watching some old horror movie.

They were settling into a quiet evening when all four digivices starting emitting warning tones. Said TK. Looks like at least six of them fighting. We better get down there.

What about Azuma? Kari asked.

I'll watch him. Allura said. TK, Kari and Ken left the apartment building on foot to stop yet another fight.

* * *

They found themselves in the middle of the deserted street, four weaker digimon fighting three stronger ones. The two factions were fighting bitterly hard. The Guardians were spellbound by the sight; here were rogue digidestined fighting together as teams. None knew if it was an isolated incident, or if there were more teams of them. They also didn't know about the team assaulting Kovin and Kelryn in America.

We don't have the strength to beat this directly. We have to stop the humans. Ken said.

No way, we can hit them directly. None of them are higher than ultimate. TK countered. What do you think Kari? Ken also turned to seek her ideas.

Why are you asking me? She said.

We need your opinion too. Ken said.

I think Ken's right. We should try to detain the humans. Kari said.

On it. TK said, turning to Patamon

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon

TK, Kari, and Ken watched their three ultimate digimon take to the sky, vaulting over the clashing fighters to find the human partners. The Tyranomon reached up and pulled Paildramon down and threw him against the asphalt. Magnaangemon and Angewomon both struck out at him sending him back. When the three turned back to their task, they saw all seven of the enemy digimon turn and engage.

Celestial Arrow! Angewomon fired her attacks fast and hard, until a swinging tail brought her to the ground, cracking the road.

Angel Sword! Magnaangemon was slicing back and forth, but there were too many targets, too many distractions, and he soon he the ground and reverted to Patamon.

Desperado Blaster! Paildramon fired his own attacks as hard as he could to make time for the angels to get back on their feet, but it was too little too late and he was also blown across the street and reverted to Wormmon. He was standing on his own ready to attack, knowing it wasn't going to do any good, while defending Patamon who was holding an unconscious Salamon.

The three humans backed against the wall, but in the fashion of all cornered animals they drew their weapons. Kari gripped two throwing stars in each hand, TK had his pair of sidearms out and Ken had his one with a new laser sight. Two young men, no older then the rest came foreword. They were obviously the leaders of each of the two factions that had attacked. Kari saw that every remaining human was female, and none were Japanese.

See? I told you it was them! One said with a thick Russian accent.

Well, three of them at least. The other said, also with the accent. The Guardians had questions to ask about that, but held it.

So let us kill them and get it done.

The cannon is not done, we have to wait. But we can not let them follow us. All three and their digimon tensed. The two boys in front of them looked up. Kari, Ken, and TK followed their gaze where two others were perched on the fire escape with bars. In a flash they descended hitting the boys over the head on the way. TK and Ken fell against each other and then to the ground. Kari looked up with no colour in her face. She was looking back and forth fast, backing up in a sheer panic trying to avoid the attackers. In her confusion she lost count of how many she was supposed to watch out for, and the missing number hit her from behind. She fell, and fell hard.

* * *

Kari opened her eyes to see Allura leaning over her changing a cold cloth. Where am I? She asked. Allura smiled quickly at the cliché everyone who was ever knocked out asks when they wake up.

You're in Kovin's apartment. Patamon came back to get me. Do you know any way to explain getting three knocked out humans and a mutant cat, also out cold, into a cab to its driver? Kari would have smiled if she remained awake. TK and Ken were up, having not been hit as hard.

Just let her sleep a bit. TK said. How's Azuma?

He's asleep, for now. Allura said coldly. I can tell he's ready to make some move against me.

You talk like's he's an evil genius. Ken said.

Yeah, well, look at who his parents are. I wouldn't be surprised at all if the kid was capable of world nomination. Allura said before opening a beer.

Ken and TK joined her, and started talking. So we have a problem to figure out. Ken said. TK reached down and scratched the head of the sleeping Patamon.

Yes, they're fighting in groups, they know a lot about us, and they're constructing a weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kari finally opened her eyes for good; she blinked while allowing them to readjust to the light. She sat up with her head spinning and made her way slowly to the kitchen. Need some help Kari? TK asked. Kari responded by hissing at him like a cat. Salamon woke up when she heard it and was in shock Kari could make that sound.

She said slowly, her voice sounding like gravel. She opened a two-litre bottle of cola, put it to her mouth and started sucking.

Okay, no more Pepsi for me, ever. Yolei said watching Kari assimilate the bottle. So anything exciting happen to you while we were away? She asked Allura.

Not really. Some girl stopped in and asked if Kovin was here.

Oh, some girl'. TK said. Is Kelryn going to have reason to kill him when they get back?

I don't think so. I forget her name. She had straight rusty hair halfway down her back.

The three humans and four digimon turned when Kari burped. All were shocked that such a loud noise could come from such a small human.

Get enough to drink? Ken asked pointed at the empty bottle. She glared daggers at him and everyone felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees. She sat down at the table backward facing on the chair.

Ken, what level is Wormmon? She asked.

Ultimate five. Remember that fight a few weeks ago? Ken said.

Yep. TK? TK thought about it, and checked his digivice.

Ultimate eight.

Good, good. Kari said. Gatomon is ultimate four so she can't play. You two have enough D-Power to DNA digivolve. Ken and TK stared at each other. It was usually easy to guess what a digimon would go to by itself when it hit the next level, but DNA combos were hard. They usually avoided it because DNA digivolving gave them brute strength at the cost of one fighter. But since they didn't have access to any mega digimon, merging two ultimates was the only way.

What would they become? Ken asked.

No idea. Said TK. Magnaangemon and Paildramon. Hope its better looking that some combinations we've seen.

Yeah. Part angel, part wasp/dinosaur. Ken said.

OK boys, you can try it later. For now we need information. Kari said.

Who elected you leader? Ken asked.

No one. Just making a suggestion.

Ok then. Let's review. They know a lot about us, they seem to be organised, they are fighting in groups now, and they talked about making a weapon. Ken said.

They called it a TK said.

What kind of cannon? Allura asked.

No idea. That's all they said. I don't think we were even supposed to know about that much. TK said. He turned to Ken who was on the computer checking and sending messages in the entire Guardians message board.

I've asked everyone else to watch out, but no one has reported anything strange. Ken said.

Is that good or bad? Kari asked. No one answered, just thought. What we need to do is find another fight. We can follow them and find some answers.

Looks like you'll get the chance. Patamon said from by the window.

Yes. It seems there is another fight already. I've counted five different attacks. Wormmon said in his low wavering. They were both out on the balcony of the apartment looking into the hills beyond Tokyo where small bursts of light were illuminating the landscape.

You watch Azuma this time. Allura said to Kari. Kari reluctantly agreed and let the other three go. Palmon was looking foreword to some action beyond changing diapers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night. All Ken could see was the night. He heard TK's breath behind and to his right. His breath was quick and shallow. Ken felt better knowing TK was as scared as him. Wormmon shifted uncomfortably on Ken's back and shuddered. Ken stopped creeping up the grass-covered hill for a moment, and he heard Allura's breath, also quick and shallow, to his left. They were three people and three digimon that were going to try and stop a three-on-three or a four-on-four fight. They knew they didn't have the strength to confront the group directly, they had to hit the humans. They crested the hill.

Palmon had to hold the leaves of her hair down to keep the pink from being seen. They looked over the edge to the small valley below. Four digimon, all variations of birds were on the ground defending their human partners from attacks of two dinosaurs, and a lion-style digimon. Ken and TK quickly saw that the three ground digimon and their partners were some of the girls that hit them earlier.

Where's the guy that hit us? Ken asked TK.

That might be him. TK said. Ken followed his gaze and saw Allura being silenced by Palmon. They discovered a body nearly three feet from her. In the blackness they missed it.

That's him. Ken said. He took a few steps over. Eleven wounds. They all look like sword slashes. Ken picked up a piece of the shattered digivice and flicked it away. Who did it you think?

Allura said pointing down into the valley. All three girls were no in front of their digimon. The four defending birds were now at rookie level, and two of them were out cold. All three were holding English broad swords. They watched as these three otherwise very good looking ladies made lunch-meat of their opponents.

It's Robin Hood's little sister and her merry maids on crack. TK said. Ken snickered a bit but didn't laugh, he was looking at Allura who was near hysteria and nausea watching the bloodbath.

Why are Russian girls using English swords in Japan? Ken asked.

It's a global world we live in. TK replied. TK put his hand on Allura shoulders, who was now leaning foreword with her head between her knees. It's alright, nothing we haven't seen before.

Doesn't mean I have to like it. She said. TK felt sympathetic. Ken was more minding for the strategy.

We have to follow them. See if we can find out anything. He said. They saw the girls walking slowly out of the valley to the field beyond.

They didn't kill the digimon. TK said.

What are you talking about? Ken said. When the human dies, so does the digimon.

Yeah, but no D-Power. They obviously didn't want or need it. TK's words opened Ken's eyes. These were not normal enemies they were following.

* * *

They followed the girls through the field though out the night. They fell back as far as they could, relying on Patamon's vision as a flyer to keep their quarry in sight. He said that they were moving back and forth, changing direction constantly to either avoid someone, or evade someone. Patamon landed on TK's head to make another report.

They keep moving. It's making my head spin. Patamon said.

It's ok. I'll make it up to you when we get home. TK said. Patamon took a few more breaths and took back into the air. He was only up a few seconds when he came back.

I can't see them anymore. He said in a panic.

Don't worry, Ken said. They can't be that far. As if on cue Ken heard the familiar sound of electrical arcing and the sphere of light of a digivolution came into view in front of him. He also heard it twice more, behind him to his left and right. He said, coldly.

Thank you, Pip. One of the girls said cresting a hill.

Ken asked.

Someone we used to know with a passion for stating the obvious. She said. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Heléne, and I will be the one responsible for spilling your blood on the ground.

Chalk up French name' to their international list. TK said in a whisper. He saw that the girls had them surrounded in a perfect triangle, and they were all on the summit of a hill, with TK, Ken and Allura with their digimon in the low space between them. The Tyranomon bent down close glaring at Wormmon who was shivering in fear. All of a sudden, his fear melted and he looked confident.

Sticky net! He yelled firing a net of the white silk into the red dinosaur's face. He jumped strait up and digivolved.

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

Paildramon blew shots at all three champion digimon. They weren't hurt or defeated, just stunned for enough time to get the others to digivolve.

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon

All three got out around their enemies creating a third circle around the whole show. They tried to subdue the girls' digimon into reverting to the rookie forms, but the fight was going no where fast.

What's going on? Ken asked. It's three ultimates on three champions! The fight should be over before it started.

Oh silly boy. A girl said. You seem to be assuming we have normal digimon. Ken whipped around and felt a massive sting on his left cheek. She and slashed him with her sword. And closer and she'd have taken off his head; but Ken knew she had the skill and had only hit him as much as she wanted. He heard Allura screech near him and saw her fall. She was gripping the back of her right calve, trying without much luck to staunch the flow of blood.

See honey. When I sez sit, you sit. The girl said, this one with an American southern accent. All six looked up when they heard Lillymon scream, she fell the ground reverting to Palmon on the way. She wasn't dead, but badly off. Ken and TK looked at each other and subtly nodded. They quickly took their digivices and fired the beam of light at each other, signalling a DNA digivolve.

Paildramon, Magnaangemon DNA digivolve to ...

Before they could finish the last girl had slashed TK arm making him drop the digivice, and attacks from all three enemy digimon stopped the other two from merging. They were in yet another no-way-out situation. And in all the glory of Hollywood-style timing, the salvation came.

Celestial Arrow! The brilliant white light of Angewomon's arrow cut through the crowd at just the right angle to severely injure the three girls, without even touching the three cornered Guardians.

The enemy digimon would have loved to stay and rip Angewomon and Kari apart, but they had to get their humans to safety, as their own lives depended on it. Thought you guys might need a hand. Kari said. The two digimon still in the sky above them reverted and came back to the ground by their friends.

Just in time. Allura said. But who's watching Azuma?

He'll be fine for an hour or so. You guys needed me. Kari said. She, Ken, and TK helped Allura back to civilisation, a warm bath and some bandages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They got back to Kovin's apartment and found Azuma asleep. He wasn't even aware that he had been left alone for two hours. Allura fell to the couch and instantly fell asleep. Kari checked on the baby and came back to find TK and Ken trying to figure out what Magnaangemon and Paildramon would merge into.

It's ok guys, you'll find out soon enough. Kari said sitting on the couch beside Allura. So what are we going to do guys?

What do you mean? TK asked.

If we just keep getting beaten, we'll pay for it with our lives or our digimon's lives. Kari looked over to Gatomon who was dosing while rocking Azuma's cradle with her tail.

OK, I think what we need is information, or a least another point of view. Ken said. I'm calling an assembly.

That's a little drastic, TK said. Don't you think? Their going to think we need Kovin to hold our hands whenever there's a fight. Ken began tapping out an email.

We don't need anyone to hold our hands. We are only half the group, and this is a new situation. Plus, we need to keep each other informed. Ken said.

* * *

24 hours later, Ken stood in the middle of a darkened, abandoned barn several kilometres outside Albany, New York. He was elected to be the Alpha's temporary ambassador. He looked around at the other people he called from all over the world.

A voice asked. Is something wrong, why are you here? Ken turned to see Martin, the Zeta representative and leader. Tristan and Owen, the Kappa leader from California and the Gamma leader from Germany were with him.

Are we all here? Ken asked, avoiding the question.

Yes, all here. You last arrive. Owen said is his thick German accent. Have area talk, sit good. Ken looked at Martin.

The first of us to arrive basically made a meeting room from bails of hay. Ken followed them to a well-concealed area where a few lanterns lit the small space. Ken recognised them all, Gabriel of Sigma from Brazil, Marcus of Epsilon from Hong Kong, Ethan of Lambda from Africa, Demitri of Beta from Russia, and Quentin of Delta from London.

Gentlemen, thank you for coming. Ken said.

I assume this couldn't wait until the Guardian Council meeting next week? Quentin said, obviously attacking Ken and trying to pull rank.

Three things. Ken said. First, while I am here for the Alphas you won't talk to me like that. Second, we'll have you back in time for tea so keep your pants on. And third, if it could wait would I have called a meeting with the word emergency' in the subject line of the email?

Who do you think you are? Quentin started. Some kind of Digimon Emperor or something?

I think I'm the only one here with information that could keep us all alive. So sit down and shut up you limy shit. It was no secret that Ken and Quentin didn't like each other. Quentin would have continued but the others gave him some stern looks. They didn't want a fight, or to choose sides, but Ken called the meeting so he had the floor. Anyway. I'm here to tell you about us getting beaten twice in a row, nearly dying both times. Quentin snickered a bit. Ken phrased his statement like that on purpose to inflate his ego.

Why? Can't the four of you handle two digimon? Martin asked.

Yeah, two is child's play. Three is easy and four is a good workout. But seven and eight at a time is where I draw the line.

Seven or eight? Ethan said. Why would so many fights all happen at the same place?

One fight. Ken said. The rogue digidestined were fighting each other as a group. The game is a team sport now. Everyone stopped to take in the information. They're also making some kind of weapon. We have no idea what. I think we've only seen a bit of a larger whole.

I've seen it. Owen said. I thought it was just two one-on-one fights happening at the same time. We would have questioned them but they attacked, three were killed and the other got away.

So what do we do? Ken asked.

You probably start looking for information. A female voice said. All eight were on their feet looking into that darkness. A slim but tall young woman appeared. She had straight rusty hair halfway down her back. Hello boys.

And just who are you? Owen said drawing a long dagger. Martin and Marcus backed him up, both with American civil war swords.

Do you guys always have to carry knives? She asked.

I have gun. Demitri said pointing one right at her forehead.

I don't need to see it. She said, unimpressed.

You can answer the question. Ken said remaining calm.

I'm someone who fights for one side by wearing the uniform of another. She said.

A turncoat or a spy? Ken asked.

I don't like the word spy', but it fits what I do loosely. Anyway, you guys are really far behind. You need information. I'm not the one to give it to you, just to tell you that you need it. Hint, who has the most information on digimon and their actions. Everyone knew the answer to that. The Watchers. They were normal humans who knew about the digimon and the game, but kept to themselves. No one knew much about them except that they knew a lot about the digidestined, and were usually not far away.

Are you a watcher? Ken asked.

She said. Depends on what I'm watching. Will you say hi' to Kovin for me, Ken? She started turning around.

You wait a second. Martin said advancing. The girl coughed a bit and a twenty meter dragon came into view walking very quietly. It lowered its head into the group of boys all frozen in place glaring at them. The girl climbed on its back. She knew they didn't have their digimon nearby as eight would be like a beacon to the others.

I'll leave now. I've given you what I wanted, what you deserve, but haven't yet earned. Everyone else says the Guardians will have fallen within a year. Prove them wrong. She tapped her large digimon, probably at the ultimate level, and it took flight and soared out into the night. Ken turned to the group, everyone there in shock.

We're ten steps behind. We need information. I've given you all I had. Let's get back and see what we can do. Ken said. The leaders of each chapter of the Guardians headed in their separate directions where each had a rookie level digimon hidden. They made their way to their respective homes around the world, all thinking about how much the world they lived in had been shaken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ken sat on the couch in Kovin's apartment with his head in his hands. Wormmon was beside him looking for something to do, but knowing that the best thing to do was to just sit there and let Ken brood. TK and Kari took the afternoon off for some personal time. They wouldn't have been able to go if Ken didn't get back in enough time to twist Allura's arm, figuratively, in to agreeing.

He had explained the council meeting to Allura, but was waiting for TK and Kari to get back before telling them. Palmon had been drafted totally into Azuma's care, and was not liking one minute of it. Allura always thought the baby was ready to kill her because he would never behave and always disappear when out of his crib. From Azuma's point of view, he'd much rather deal with a human female than a three-foot-tall talking plant. Palmon was much better dealing with Azuma, but he'd never stop crying when she was around. Wormmon had a similar effect. Ken was the only one that had a don't hate you, but don't like you' relationship with the child.

Ken stood and made his way to the bathroom looking for some headache pills when Allura's cellular phone rang. She said. Of course!

Who is it? Ken asked.

She said to Ken. Allura looked at her watch. It'll be tight, but I can make it. She hung up.

What's going on? Ken asked again. Allura got on her knees with her hands towards the ceiling.

And the horrible demon child horribly and viciously attacked the young princess. When for the crying and screaming and abuse nearly brought the princess near her own death. And lo: salvation in the form of an angel hath descended from the sky on a great bird to deliver the princess her sanity. Allura stood and headed for the door. Ken was staring at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

What the hell was that? He asked. She grabbed her car keys.

Back in thirty! She said with a smile.

* * *

Ken had nearly lost his mind with boredom. He watched TV, tried the Internet, and still found nothing to entertain. Wormmon and Palmon were off doing something, he had no idea where or what. He was preparing to yell at Allura when she returned but heard the door opened. It was now after dark so Ken jumped a bit. TK walked in carrying Kari. He set her on the couch and leaned back on the wall, smiling.

What happened to her? Ken asked. TK ignored him and took out a cigarette, and lit it.

he took a puff, very tired. He smiled again.

Yolei's the nympho, not me. I can wait a lot longer. Ken said.

What are you talking about? TK asked. We were windsurfing. He took another puff.

And since when do you smoke?

Just started, this is my first one. TK puffed again and started coughing like he couldn't stop. He eventually ran to the bathroom and heard TK throwing up. Ken picked up the pack of smokes and threw them out.

Looks like it's your last one too. He said. Ken near jumped out of his skin when Kari woke up screaming. He screamed clutching his chest with his hand. What the hell is wrong with you?

I dreamed I was still on that lake. She said catching her breath.

You didn't like it?

Oh, I loved it. TK tried doing this flip-jump thing over my board and crashed us both. It took us twenty minutes to swim back to shore. I was so tired I fell asleep after I changed. Speaking of which. She walked over to TK as he was leaving the bathroom looking fairly green and slapped him hard.

He said and fell to the floor.

You going to do that again? She asked.

he said in pain not answering. It's not like I did it on purpose.

You still did it, didn't you? TK and Ken were surprised they both understood Kari's simple feminine logic.

So anyway, Allura left for some reason saying she'd be back in thirty minutes. That puts her, Ken looked at the spot on his wrist where he was supposed to wear a watch. Really damn late.

What happened to your watch? Kari asked.

There was an incident. Ken said grim faced pointing at Azuma who was sitting in the middle of a blanket giggling.

I have never seen this kid do anything other than cute. Kari said.

Then you're the only one. TK said nursing a bruise on his right flank. I thought Allura was joking but that kid is a fifth-level demon. Kari was looking at TK like he just told her the sky was green, when Azuma picked up a small wooden block and TK dove for cover like he was being shot at.

You'll heal, that watch was a gift. Ken said to the shuddering body behind the couch.

He's a good kid. Kari said.

replied Ken. His father is known to have a violent temper and carries two lethal weapons at all times that require a hands-on approach. His mother is just this side of lunacy and has better agility and night-vision than a cat. This kid is five months old and I fear for my life when within a hundred metres. Kari was going to reply when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to the person she least expected.

She screamed.

Mimi was ushered in with Allura behind her carrying the bags.

She insisted on seeing Azuma. Allura said to Kari. Mimi had already moved to the infant and had produced a stuffed teddy bear from her purse. The child was laughing and enjoying her presence immensely.

Your twin sister is a natural with children, and you've been voted most likely to display a head on a pike'? Ken asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kari looked around. She was standing in the middle of a sunny meadow. She smelled the fresh flowers and the dew on the grass. She could feel the warmth of the sun and the breeze on her skin. She could see puffy white clouds and birds. She could hear the birds chirping and the slow gurgle of a small brook. All her senses told her this was a peaceful, beautiful place. Kari looked behind her and saw her own tracks through the dew-covered grass. They led from the sunniest flattest part of the valley to the place she was now. She was partially up a rocky hill. She could see other tracks through the dew but no other people. Then something came to her mind. Kari saw that she had walked in a half circle. To complete the circle she'd have to walk down through a rough looking patch of thorny bushes where the sun didn't shine. She also saw that some of the other people's tracks didn't go there, but stopped abruptly.

Kari began walking. She knew she had to go this way before she could go back. She walked down the hill toward the thorns. Kari pulled a Japanese katana from her side. She knew it hadn't been there before but it didn't seem strange. Kari held it out to defend against some unknown danger. Suddenly she felt her feet slip on the ground and she fell. A small thorn bush she hadn't seen before hit her in the right side of the face. Kari braced herself with her left arm putting her right palm to her scratched cheek. She pulled her hand away when the blood felt cold. She looked at it and saw her skin turning pale blue where the dark blue/violet blood was touching it. It felt cold. The chill and colour loss in her skin was moving outward and back up her arm. When it touched her head she fell asleep.

* * *

Kari woke up on Kovin's couch slowly. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings and remember where she was. The only detail of her environment that was coming through the fog in her mind was Gatomon sleeping soundly on her stomach. As she scratched the white cat's head she woke up and purred. The sound sorted Kari's vision into recognisable shapes, colours and surroundings. TK and Allura were playing cards at the table, Ken and Mimi were playing with Azuma on the carpet near the window. Palmon and Wormmon were watching them. Patamon was no where to be seen, probably on the roof on lookout duty. Kari saw Azuma sitting on a white blanket she'd never seen before. Where'd he get that? Kari asked.

We made it. Palmon said.

Yep. My silk and her weaving skills. You like it? Wormmon said, beaming. Kari wondered how many babies played on a hand-woven silk blanket.

It's very nice. Kari said, moving Gatomon to the cushion and herself to the floor. So smooth.

*Crackle!* Gilligan from Angel. Gilligan from Angel. Wake up down there, good buddy. *Crackle!* TK pulled a small radio from his side and spoke to it.

What's up, Patamon?

We got ourselves a 10-13 in the sunset. Let it all hang out and get moving. Over. Patamon said over the radio.

What is wrong with him? Mimi asked. TK sighed.

Tai gave him a copy of Smokey and the Bandit' for his birthday. I swear I'm going to use that tape to hang him. TK said.

Tai or Patamon? Ken asked.

Whichever I catch first. TK said. Anyway, he says there's a fight taking place west. And he say we should hurry.

Is that what that meant? Kari asked.

Yes. Let's go. And we can finally go as all four of us. They made their way to the roof for another handicapped mission.

* * *

Ken stood in front of Stingmon at the top of a hill in the twilight of the evening far to the west of Tokyo. TK stood beside him with Angemon looking down in to the flat plains beyond. Kari and Gatomon were beside them counting the fighters and waiting for a chance to strike. Allura and Togemon were holding position behind them to guard against and ambush.

Three on three. Kari said.

All ultimate. Ken said looking at his D-Terminal.

Show's on. TK said drawing his guns. No more sugar coating. I'm going for bitter and sour. The humans will all sustain injury and we'll use them as hostages to get the digimon to revert.

I hope you know what you're doing. Kari said.

Don't worry. If we die, we'll die together. TK walked back down the hill so they could circle the field in Allura's car. When they finally came to the fight TK and Kari knelt behind a bush. Kari's stars and TK's guns were to take down the stronger four between them first. Ken and Allura both with single guns each get one of the weaker two.

Ken was looking at his watch timing their attack. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. All four launched form the bushes like flesh-toned rockets. Four shots rang the air accompanied by two throwing stars glinting the moonlight off them as they made their way to their target of sliced skin. The digimon took of on a similar job. Angemon's staff brought two down. Stingmon and Togemon brought three down between them and Gatomon used her own body weight to rake her claws across the back of the last one.

When it was done TK stood over two girls holding each with a gun. The rest of the humans backed away. Ken and Allura were behind TK with guns trained on the enemy covering their friend. Kari had to pull Gatomon out of the melee but the rest took off willingly. The surprise attack had the exact intention they wanted. They were in a stalemate with hostages.

OK, this stops now. And we get some fucking answers right now! TK yelled.

You move off me now. One of the girls under TK said. Kari walked over to her poking her hard in her side. She said in pain. Kari drew a sword from the girl's side turning to see her face.

Kari said.

Yes. You see is me. Give sword back and let up, and you die quickly. The girl said. It was one of the ones they fought earlier.

I think not. You hurt us and it stays here for now. Kari put it point first into the ground beside her.

Now you four. You will tell us why you know so much about the Guardians. TK looked up at the people facing him. He could only count three males, and two females under him. TK's heart missed a beat. Oh shit, he said in a quiet whisper.

A high-pitched scream came from behind him. TK turned and saw the missing girl come flying off the hill with a dirk in her hands. He leaned left but she had anticipated him and hit him square in his chest. TK and the flying girl rolled over and over coming to a stop in the area between the two groups. Ken and Allura were trying to get a good shot at her and didn't see the other two get away. Kari picked up TK's guns that were dropped when he was hit.

Now you die slow. The girl said. She had taken a sword from her partner who obviously had two. Him first. TK stood stock still watching the blade come toward his neck. He quickly kicked out and hit two in the chest and dodged the third. He ran parallel to the group but it was clear they would get him. Allura and Ken had no chance of a clear shot to cover TK.

My guns! TK screamed. Kari held back and threw one then the other is his direction. TK stopped to make the catch. Everything depended on him making it. Both weapons fell short. TK dove for them but missed. His enemy was between him and his weapons.

Not smart. She said. With TK on the ground Ken and Allura risked a few shots. One grazed a girl but the rest missed on purpose. She screamed and fell back. Their digimon lunged.

Hand of fate!

Desperado blaster!

Needle spray! The attacks from the different directions were enough to drive them off but not before picking up their humans. The Guardians allowed them to retreat. It was part of their code. TK came over to find Kari on the ground crying. Saying that she'd let them down.

* * *

Back at the apartment. Kari was still needing to be consoled. They had brought back the one girl's sword with them; it now sat on the table. I could have been killed Kari! You couldn't throw a little better than that? TK yelled. Ken and Allura were also disappointed in her. The distance was intolerably small for her to miss.

Kari how can we count on you? Allura asked. Ken said nothing, just shook his head with a stern look on his face. Kari turned away with tears in her eyes. She panicked and knew it. In her mind's eye she thought they were right. She moved toward the bathroom but tripped on the edge of the carpet. She fell toward the table and her cheek brushed the tip of the sword. Kari braced herself with her left arm putting her right palm to her scratched cheek. She pulled her hand away when the blood felt hot. She saw the bright crimson red fluid and felt it between her fingers. She knew now. She made a mistake but they were not going to blame her. She knew now that she was as hot blooded as them, and more so. Kari stood and hit the blade of the sword. It spun on its hilt and the handle touched her bloody palm. The sword spun around in her hand and the tip came to rest on TK's shoulder.

You will shut the fuck up now.

Calm down, Kari. Ken said.

I don't fucking think so! She yelled. I will fucking kill whoever is trying to kill us. You three will quit whining about me and fucking listen. Or else! Allura's brain was attacked by a blonde-moment.

Or what? She asked sarcastically. Kari swung the blade high over her head bring it crashing down on the coffee table sending splintered wood and glass over half the room. She swung it again and embedded it in the floor. I see. Said Allura, pulling her foot from her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

TK swept the last pieces of broken glass into a dustpan that Ken was holding. I think she flipped. Ken said.

I've never seen her like this. She's always the last one to resort to violence. She never throws a tantrum or anything like that. TK said.

I thought she was going to split me in half. Allura said turning off the vacuum.

I think she would have if the coffee table wasn't there. Ken said. We should replace this before Kovin gets back. He uses two katanas and is a hell of a lot better with them than she is.

He wouldn't do that. TK said. He's not a psycho. And if anything Kari will get the heat. About them Mimi came back in after taking Azuma for a walk.

What are you guys doing? She asked.

Sweeping some glass, having a bud. TK said.

True, true. Said Allura.

Ken yelled. Mimi, TK, and Allura looked at him like he had a third arm. Sorry, reflex.

From what? TK asked.

I heard it on one of the North American channels. Some commercial. Kari came in the room off the balcony putting something in her pocket with Gatomon close on her heels.

OK, boys. We need information. We also need to be in control of the situation where we get it. What we are going to do is go downtown and wait out for a group to show. When it happens we can determine beforehand their strength. Kari looked at the blank faces. If anyone has a better idea, or problems with this one, now is the time to speak. TK and Allura tried to speak but couldn't disagree with her plan. Ken made no move either way waiting to see how the situation played out. Then it's on.

Kari sheathed the blade in a scabbard on her back and put her coat on. With the hood up it was just the right size to cover the blade. They made their way to the street.

* * *

TK sat on a first-floor fire escape watching the deserted street below him. Patamon was resting comfortably on his hat. Just because three fights have happened on this street doesn't mean one will tonight. Law of averages. TK said. Allura sat beside him with Palmon in her lap, also resting.

Well it was Kari's call. I don't think it matters. This part of the city always attracts rogue digidestined.

You think maybe there's something about it? Ken asked sitting on the steps to the second level. I mean Asia has as many digidestined as the other five populated continents. And Tokyo has the most of all. TK and Allura thought about it.

The heard Kari say. She was on the second level balcony watching the alley across the way. They looked and saw three people come into view. Each had a digimon. A Toyagumon, a Candlemon, and a Teromon. Kari mouthed the word five' and the rest started quietly climbing down the fire escape. Sound was the only this to give them away. The streetlight was burnt out and they were all in black. Just as TK's foot touched the ground he looked up to see how Ken and Allura were doing and he saw something he never expected. Kari dove off the second floor balcony summer-salting in the air and hitting the ground on her knees. She drew the blade from her back and ran swiftly but quietly. She grabbed the back of the three walking away from them and whipped him around into the wall.

He yelled. Kari had the blade on his neck quickly and used an icy stare to keep the other two away.

Tonight things happen my way. Kari said.

And what way is that? One of the other boys asked in a double-meaning tone. A stone in is crotch silenced him. Kari turned and saw Allura had thrown in. TK and Ken were flanking her backing up the scene.

Nice shot, girl. Kari said. Allura nodded silently. Now, we'd like to know why all the digidestined are fighting in teams. You tell us or your friend will no longer need a hat.

Well it's obviously not for protection. But what do you care? You're in a four-person group. Alexis is going to be pissed. This wasn't even scheduled. The boy who didn't get hit said.

Who is Alexis? And there are actually seven people in our group. Allura said. The two boys not under Kari's blade went white.

You're the Guardians. Heléne's group is the only one allowed to engage you. He said.

Keep talking. Kari said. The two looked back and forth and then at each other. They both drew .45s before they could be stopped and fired. A bullet grazed TK's right side but the rest missed.

TK said falling to his knees. He looked up to see one of the boys fall to the ground. His head and left arm nearby. Kari had severed them with one diagonal swipe. The one she had under her blade and the other were running like mad.

Stop them. Kari said. No one hurts my team. Ken drew his gun and fired two shots. Both missed their targets, one sailed past and the other hit the heart of one boy. He fell and his Candlemon pixilated. The last one with the Teromon had him digivolve into Dactymon and they took to the sky. Can you run, TK? Kari asked with some of her old sympathy.

Yeah, just a scratch. He said standing. They could see the genuine concern in Kari's eyes. Inside she was still the person they knew. This was just an armoured personality she developed. Then let's go. She said running.

Ken said.

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon

They all climbed on Stingmon, a tight fit, and took to the air. They followed the remaining enemy through the tight turns around buildings low in the city. He eventually veered strait up the side of a building heading for its roof. Stingmon was not able to ascend the distance as fast, but still made it. They landed on the roof and all four mentally kicked themselves for what they walked into.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

TK was hit hard in the head as soon as they touched the roof's surface. He had been leaning over Stingmon's left side getting ready to jump off. The butt end of a sword handle getting him hard brought him down. Stingmon skidded to a stop facing three champion digimon they were quite familiar with. With an unspoken agreement between human and digimon they digivolved before the enemy could attack. It was their only chance.

Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon

Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon

TK would have triggered his digivice and allow Patamon to digivolve, but his head wound was making the use of words bigger than one syllable hard. Ah. You are one who kicked me. The girl who hit TK said. The others did recognise the girls who had been giving them trouble for the past few days. TK stood and tried to draw his guns. Oh, now we can't have that. She said, and slashed TK hard twice across his midsection.

Kari yelled. She began running to him. Ken and Allura flanked her and had their weapons out keeping pace. Angewomon took the chance to grab the wings of an enemy bird digimon larger than her and held them back. Paildramon and Lillymon were keeping the other two back with a steady stream of fire. Kari covered the distance as fast as her nimble legs could take her. Since the last time being fleet of foot had been an issue she had improved greatly. She pulled ahead of Allura and Ken. The leader was behind her two followers who now stood in the way. Kari jumped before hitting them, her right foot and left fist connected with the two targets sending them sprawling like bowling pins. Kari's blade came through like metal lightning and connected with the blade being held by the girl who sliced TK.

She said.

Heléne. No one hurts him. Kari said through gritted teeth.

You did a better job of hurting him a few months ago with Kelryn. Kari gasped. How could she have known that? Kari responded by hitting blade against blade a few times, moving back then forward. Kari chanced a look behind her to see Allura and Ken had both been fought down by the pair, and was being held with the three rookie digimon. And now you're just as annoying pretending you can use a blade. Heléne said. She hit Kari's sword away and slashed TK who was now standing with a gun in one hand and his bloody scalp in the other. Three gaping wounds were now plainly visible through his torn shirt.

Patamon yelled. Boom bubble! Heléne dodged the blast of compressed air and pulled a bolo from between her back and backpack. One of the other girls let several bullets go at him, but they all missed. Heléne pulled her arm back and let her device fly. It wrapped around Patamon's ears sending him down like a rock over the edge of the building.

TK and Kari yelled in unison. Kari stared daggers at her quarry and began breathing hard. She was filled with so much rage. Her friends were beat down again and again by these three. And now the one in front of her had hurt TK, threatened to kill her and her friends, and at probably murdered Patamon. Heléne lunged at Kari and they fought back and forth hard. Kari tried with all her might to keep matched in skill, but she tripped and fell to her back. He shoulders were over the edge of the building and her efforts to regain her balance caused the sword to fall over the edge into the night of the city below.

Ken gently nudged Allura and whispered. Is that Aeromon?


End file.
